Some Guy Time
by theleakycaldron
Summary: Finn and Rachel have reached third base, but Puck needs some help from the guys. For the first time ever Puck wants to perform a song at Glee Club, but Finn has to cancel plans with Rachel. Too bad, some bro time is what he needs, and lucky his girlfriend is understanding. Just some friendship banter between the boys, based before Hot for Teacher. ONE-SHOT


She was a magnet, it didn't matter where he was, Rachel would draw his attention without trying. All she had to do was walk past the corridor, or walk through the cafeteria doors with some of the glee clubbers. It was worse now, the musicals last performance was only two nights ago, and they've been spending as much time as they can together, even amidst her busy schedule. A week ago they'd gone to third base and since then she's all he could think about.

Rachel was standing in line in the cafeteria, probably questioning the lunch lady about the food. Finn smiled to himself. He knew her like the back of his hand, it's crazy to think they weren't together for most of the previous year. He sat with the football team at the back of the room, there was no way she would walk over to his table, she may be confident and self-assured but no one could talk Rachel into sitting there. He sighed, knowing that he probably won't see her until the end of lunch.

The group of boys sitting with him had been unusually mild in their attempts to rile him and Puck with their common insults in the last week. It was unnerving, and oddly unnatural but he some what knew what the cause of the unusual small talk surrounding him was. Everyone here had a fair shot for a scholarship, but excluding Shane, they all lost it. Even through the constant bickering and fights that they all have as a team, majority of them have all stated the unfairness and objections for the loss of the scholarship. The two boys across from him were eyeing him suspiciously as he ate a forkful of vegan salad (A habit he's trying to get himself into for Rachel's sake). He realized that for the last ten minutes he had been staring at her.

"Hudson!" One of the boys said to get his full attention, "Snap out of it."

"McKenzie just shut it." He replied smoothly, ready for any of their comments.

"You've been eyeing Berry like she's some trophy for the last week, more so then usual." The other piped up. They both laughed in unison.

"Why don't you mind your own business, or I'll hang you like you're the trophy, Black." He stole a quick glance back at her, she was staring right back at him. They stared into each others eyes from across the room for a good few seconds before she quickly gave him a wave and one of her beautiful smiles before turning her focus back onto the group of Glee clubbers that she was sat around. This of course did not go unnoticed by the two footballers.

"I know what this is," McKenzie lightly punched Black in the shoulder. He stood up ready to announce it, "Looks like our Quarterback here finally got to third base with Berry everyone!" McKenzie shouted it across the whole table. Finn stood abruptly ready to punch his face harder than ever before. Puck, who was sitting at the other end with Mike, stood and walked over to the three of them, stopping any chance of violence.

"Now careful Finn, these pretty boys might want to keep it that way." Puck laughed. Pushing the other guy to the ground and sitting in his seat. The footballer left, frustrated.

"Like you give a shit Puck." Finn replied.

"You're right I don't, but your third-based girlfriend would." He spoke, starting to eat the other guys leftover lunch.

"How long have you guys even dated? It's taken you this long to finally get in her pants?" McKenzie and the others on the table laughed, he continued, "You're weak Hudson." Within an instant Puck had gotten up and punched the boy hard in his face, causing a sudden silence throughout the cafeteria, all eyes were on them. "Look who's weak now." Puck joked shaking his fist as if it would prevent the spread of bruises.

"You didn't have to do that." Is all Finn could manage. Puck wasn't like this usually.

"Yeah well consider that me repaying my debt for you and Berry, you know with all that drama between the two of you from last year." He nodded. They both sat again, ignoring McKenzie as he quickly left the room.

Mike had finally joined the two of them, "If you weren't going to punch him, I definitely was." Mike claimed. "But hey, congrats man." He lightly hit Finn in the shoulder.

"Yeah thanks, you too." Finn mumbled. Mike gave him a confused look.

"Congrats for what?"

"Rachel told me about you and Tina in the Summer, why didn't you tell us?"

"Oh yeah, she thought we should keep it secret for a while, but I guess if she's saying stuff about it, now I can."

"Be careful dude, I think chicks assume any secret they have doesn't include any of their friends." Puck added, he chuckled to himself.

"Rachel doesn't really tell any of our secrets, that I know of." Finn told the two of them.

"You and Berry are sickening." Puck said, pretending to throw up beside him. He then started drinking the milk the other boys left behind.

"Give them a break Puck, it's not been long since they went next level, give them time to love each other for a bit." Mike laughed. Finn started to blush awkwardly.

Puck sighed in frustration, "Anyway I wanted to talk to the both of you."

"About what?" Mike asked him. It felt like old times, before they had serious girlfriends and college applications to think about or take up their time.

"I want to perform a song in Glee and I need some help."

"What song?" Finn asked.

"Hot for Teacher, by Van Halen." He replied. Noticing the weird looks the two others started to give him, Puck justified, "I was listening to it on the radio a couple of days ago. I thought it had a good drumming bit for you to do Finn. And a good beat to dance to Mike, I was thinking maybe we could talk that Warbler guy into helping."

Finn groaned, "Kurt can dance too, maybe he should do it instead?" Not bothering to hide his disapproval with having Blaine join their group.

"Kurt dances like he's trying to learn the Waltz." Mike said, laughing slightly to himself, "Blaine I'm sure, can keep up with my dancing."

"Exactly, and I don't doubt he'd agree, it would probably boost his rep in the club as well." Puck stated. "But more importantly, It's a fun song, it would give us a good start to the week on Monday."

"Since when do you care about doing a fun song?" Finn joked, assuming Puck was messing with the both of them.

"Do you want to help me or not Hudson? I can always get that loser drummer with the mullet to do it instead." Puck sighed in frustration.

"Well, I have nothing to do this weekend with the Musical being finished and all so I'm in." Mike agreed leaning back into his chair. He glanced over at Finn who looked as if he was considering it.

"We'll meet at my place tomorrow then and rehearse it." Puck explained to them, "So what'ya say Finn, I'd rather your drumming then Mullet boy?"

"Fine, I'll help." He finally agreed, "It'll be fun to hang out with you guys anyway, I think I need some quality time with the both of you."

"Wow Bro, Berry must have turned you soft, I think you _need_ some time with us." Puck laughed, high-fiving Mike in the process.

"There are only a few more NYADA conversations I can listen to before I lose my mind." Finn sighed. "Between Rachel being obsessed with college and running for Senior Class President and Kurt doing the same but both of them refusing to talk to each other, it's like I'm the only thing keeping them from killing each other."

"I thought they were sorting their issues out?" Mike asked clearly bored of the conversation.

"I thought so too, but every time I'm with them separately, it's clear they miss each other." Finn finished off his food.

"If I wanted to hear about Hummel and your prude ass girlfriend Berry, I would've asked, can we get back on topic?" Puck sighed, frustrated, "I'll see you two at twelve tomorrow, I'll talk to Anderson." He stood ready to leave, "Enjoy fifth period." He left without a second thought, he was acting strangely. Finn didn't know why but the Puck he knew didn't do songs in Glee for fun, or recruit new members into their group. Finn brushed the thought off.

"I should go catch up with Rachel before class," Finn told Mike, "See you at football training."

"Yeah Tina and Artie wanted me to catch up with them anyway." Mike stood at the same time as Finn, "Bye."

Finn was sort of excited about tomorrow with Mike and Puck. But the guilt was eating him on the inside, he'd already made plans with Rachel for Saturday. But he couldn't back out from the boys now, what was that saying? Bros before hose? Moes? He couldn't remember, the important thing was that he'd been ditching his friends for Rachel and as much as he loved her he knew Puck wouldn't forgive him this time. This weekend will kill him though, being away from her just felt unnatural.

* * *

He passed her locker and she hadn't been there. He found her sitting in the library, reading a textbook. He sat down beside her, waiting for her to respond.

"What was all that about at Lunch?" She asked, not moving from the book she read. "With the arguing?"

"It was nothing." He lied, not wanting to hurt her in any way. "I have some bad news."

Rachel looked up, staring at him intently, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just accidentally overbooked my weekend, the boys and I have plans." He explained, "I'm sorry."

"That's a relief." She sighed. Finn wasn't expecting her to be depressed and angry at him for it, but he was surprised that she wasn't a little sad about it.

"Am I that bad company?" He asked, a little offended.

"No you're great, I just have some plans with my Dads Saturday and was going to cancel them so we could hang out. But I don't need to now." she smiled, "It's okay, you can come to my house after school Monday."

"Thank you." he grinned, knowing full well that he was the luckiest man in the world. "I should get to class, I'll call you tonight."

"I look forward to it." She leant in and kissed him goodbye before he quietly exited the room. He was more than happy now that both relationships had survived the weekend ahead.

xoxox

The weekend came and then left. The boys had thought up a routine, and Finn was excited to see how the club reacted. His own drum solo, and an epic dance. He still wasn't pleased with Blaine as the newest addition to his group, but he had a blast with the boys and it was completely worth it too sacrifice his night with Rachel for it. But in saying that, he missed her more than anything.

When they performed Finn had his suspicions, but let them be because of how bizarre it was. Puck and Shelby, no he wouldn't. He might have impregnated his girlfriend, slept with every pool owning woman in Lima but a teacher? His girlfriends mother, and adopted mother of his child? No, that was too far even for him.

Hot for Teacher was just a song, not a reality.

* * *

 **AN:** Something a little different for the readers, hope you enjoyed it xxx

-bp x


End file.
